1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, more particularly to a cable connector adapted to electrically connect with a Central Processing Unit.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 201708387 issued on Jan. 12, 2011, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing, and a metal plate insert-molded in the insulative housing. The metal plate is retained in the housing, but the terminals extend forwardly beyond of the insulative housing. The metal plate can not provide a desirable effect of anti-electromagnetic interference.
An improved cable connector with a desirable effect of anti-electromagnetic interference is desired.